


When I see we made it through another day

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Monster of the Week, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troll attacks rarely beget spontaneous emotional outbursts but there's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see we made it through another day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sunrise" at 1_million_words on LJ.

The troll came, literally, out of nowhere. 

It wasn't caused by _nothing_ but it came out of nowhere.

And it was _pissed_.

"If you can keep us safe 'til sunrise I'll fucking kiss you, dude," Stiles whispered to Derek as they huddled together in a ditch. 

They were tag-teaming with Scott, Kira and Liam to distract the troll to keep it out of harm's way. Lydia and Deaton were researching how to expedite its departure.

Stupid teenagers and their need to poke their noses into things like spell books and cursed summoning objects.

Once the sun started to peak over the horizon the spell was broken and the troll was sent back to… troll land, apparently, and the pack took a tired assessment of each other. Scott had a torn ear fighting to heal that made Stiles nauseous to look at while a couple of Kira's ribs might have been cracked. Derek was pretty okay, aside from some already-fading bruises, while Stiles was looking forward to sporting a wicked black eye for a week or so.

At least he didn't have to lie to his dad about his injuries anymore.

Unfortunately he also wouldn't accept "troll hunting" as a legitimate reason to miss school.

Stiles climbed the stairs to his room slowly, dreading how long his day would be. He was sniffing at his shirt, wondering if he could pass "eau de troll" off as a new Axe scent, when he opened his bedroom door and saw Derek leaning on his windowsill.

Stiles jumped a little but internally cheered that he bit back the yelp that almost escaped.

"Good to know your creeper game is still on point," Stiles greeted him sarcastically. "Why aren't you at home sleeping, which is what the rest of us _wish_ we could be doing right now?"

"Came to collect," Derek replied, face serious.

"On what?" Stiles asked, furrowing his brow. "Did we make a bet or s—ohh."

Stiles wasn't exactly joking when he said what he did the night before but never in a million years would he think Derek would take him up on it. He had to be jerking Stiles around, right?

"Are you fucking with me?" Stiles demanded. 

"Could ask you the same thing," Derek replied lightly.

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." But Derek didn't move or reply. 

Stiles shook his head. "Fuck it, then." He crossed the room in three strides and cupped Derek's face before he could second-think himself. He pressed his lips chastely to Derek's, surprised at how soft they felt under his, then pulled back warily.

Derek looked shocked but more "electric" and less "disgusted, horrified and homicidal".

"Not what I was expecting," he said when Stiles stepped back.

"Didn't think I'd go through with it?"

"No, I—"

"Cause I'm no chicken shit. I'm surprised you even remembered, though. So kudos to you for holding me to it cause—"  Derek leaned in and cut Stiles off with his own kiss, this one open and slow. Stiles froze for a second, then immediately wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and held on.

Stiles was pretty sure his dad wouldn't accept "werewolf make outs" as a valid excuse for skipping school, either.


End file.
